Cypress
Cypress is the main god for all of the other characters in the series. Although in the 3rd Arc, she is 'thrown' out of power and is replaced by Cressida. Her personality is a mix of Beatrice and Bernkastel, while also being the insane parts of Cheyenne's mind. Later, her personality becomes more like "Chick" Beatice and Satoko Hōjō after Cheyenne repairs her personallity. She can turn into a cat, and is given control of the moon. Amerika also takes care of her shrine, that was found in her part of the world. Relationships Cheyenne - "Mother" Princess Alex - Teacher Nausicaa - Sister Yuuna - Daughter Riha - Daughter Amerika - Miko, Friend Appearence Cypress is always seen in a small black dress. Her gloves are actually different sizes, as her left arm as a long glove (Ballroom Dress Glove size), and her right arm has a shorter one.(Right above the elbow) She also wears a black scarf, and a black tie under it. She also wears mix-match tights and black high heels. Her hair is styled in a Hime cut (or Princess Cut) with a hat on her side. Also, to go along with the title of 'cat god', she has a cat tale, and cat ears, aswell as Emerald eyes. She's as tall as Cheyenne, being that of a 13 year old. Roles in the story Beginning of the Silver Witch Family - ''Cypress is the main character of the 2nd half of the arc, as it shows us the work it took to make the next generation of characters, and how Cypress chose the main family's last name (Maro). It also hints that she is slightly insane. ''Sisters of the Silver Witch Family - ''Cypress comes in towards the end, where she finds out about Yuuna's child. Although, she's not mad at it, but is quite annoyied, since Yuuna was said to NOT be able to create children the way she had. (I.E. Greek Mythology. Children forming inside their head, but not going out full grown of course.) ''War of the Silver Witch Family - ''In this arc, Cypress finally gives into her insanity, and becomes the Dark God. She kills Yuuna several times and revives her, then goes after her child, who is Pinkmena, and her love interest. Pinkmena and the rest of the family start an all out war with Cypress, and end up winning. Cypress asks Pinkmena to "Kill the cruel her." But Cheyenne takes her away before the chance ever came. Cypress was then helped back into sanity. ''Endless Nine of the Silver Witch Family - ''Cypress' biggest role in this arc is to be the god of a shrine that Amerika is given 'ownership' of and Cypress takes her as her Miko. Later, Cypress turns into a cat by part of her 'programing', and becomes Amerika's pet cat, Buurn. '''Magical Abilities' Cypress' magical powers are to control life and death, she can repair broken things aswell. Cypress can also summon her furniture, Ispeon. She is commonly working on conjouring illusions. She says it's 'her very favorite kind of magic'. She is known for her skillful use of magic and her perfect mastery in creating and destroying the concept itself of eternity and infinity. Trivia *Cypress' name came from an old childhood friend, known by the same name. *Cypress and Nausicaa are based on Yin and Yang, with Cypress being Yin. Cypress' chosen character song is Doctrine of Fundamentally Good, because of how well it relates to how she felt at the end of the war. Category:Characters Category:Gods